The Little MerTsuna
by Tsukiharu Magi
Summary: Once upon a time in the sea, there lived a cute merboy, Tsunayoshi. He lived happily with his family. He saved a blonde prince and fell in love with him, the same goes to the prince. First English fic, R&R! T to be safe. Full of randomness.
1. Chapter 1

It's a G27 fanfic, my fav pairing. This pair just needs more and more fuzziness and love.

And maybe hints of another pairings? IDK.

I know I suck, I'm just a beginner. Beware of Grammar mistakes.

So you know the warnings. AU. Shounen-ai & OOC-ness. Also, I made Lambo older than Tsuna here. Hope you guys don't mind.

**If I was Amano Akira-sensei, then I would already make Tsuna more MOE, Gokudera and Hibari's tsundere-ness will be more obvious. **_**Nuff said, no matter how much I want it to be mine, it'll never be.**_

Taken from The Little Mermaid, with LOTS and LOTS of different terms. Maybe I changed almost all of the plot. Forgive me people.

* * *

Once upon a time in the Namiyou (say Namimori and Kokuyou merged. I don't want any of them left out) sea, there lived a cute merboy whose name was Tsunayoshi. He lived happily with his family. **The end.

* * *

**

_**Just Kidding.**_

He lived happily with his family, which consisted of his siblings and his father. His father was a strange man with a pineapple-shaped hairstyle wielding a trident, and was the ruler of the Namiyou sea nevertheless. He was feared and at the same time adored and hated by some. When you see the word "adored" of course it would mean fangirls. No kidding.

The Namiyou sea had enough influence to reach even the surface world. Some greedy fools who wished to catch the mermen and mermaids to get money, but of course, king Mukuro would send them back to the surface NOT unharmed. He had to give warnings to whoever tries to cross the Namiyou sea had to have a good heart, no intention to harm his people.

King Mukuro set up an illusion for the passing humans, so that they would get lost. But humans with good heart would be able to pass through the illusion easily.

Their life was peaceful since then.

* * *

2 years later

It was Tsunayoshi's birthday that day, and he had reached 16 years old. His siblings congratulated him.

"Tenth, congrats!" a silver haired merman said to Tsuna. He called him tenth because he was the tenth of the siblings. So many children, huh Mukuro?

"Oh Gokudera, thank you!" The brunette thanked him happily, and he was the first to congratulate him. Then another mermen and mermaids came.

"Ahaha, Tsuna, 'ppy birthday!" a messy black haired merman

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME!" An extreme one

"congrats to you, herbivore." The cold one of the bunch

"Tsuna-kun, happy birthday!" two twin sisters, one dark haired and another light-caramel colored.

"Happy birthday …"a girl that resembled their father

"Hey there Tsuna! Happy birthday!" a tattooed blonde, came and hugged his brother

"Happy birthday to you, bro!" A curly haired merman with horns congratulated him too.

He would be a merman soon!

After thanking all of his siblings, he headed to the dining room with them.

"TSUNAYOSHI MY BELOVED SON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mukuro welcomed his tenth son from the dining room as Tsunayoshi opened the door. There was a great party it seemed.

"F-father?" the tenth son showed a shocked face at his father. Understanding what his son was trying to ask, he replied with a wide smile "Kufufu, this is your birthday party! Your brothers and sisters helped me arrange this. I wouldn't be able to make this party without your siblings' help. My beloved children, I've raised you so well!"

"Everybody…" he felt SO happy. He loved his family, and had come to love them more today.

As he walked into the room, his friends also welcomed and congratulated him. Yes, he was really happy.

Time passed in a blink of eye, it was already evening. Mukuro gave Tsunayoshi the permission to swim and see the surface as a present for his 16th birthday, the day where he turned into a merman. But of course he wasn't going to let him swim up there by himself. He asked Reborn, his children's tutor, to act as a bodyguard for his son if anything happened.

Tsunayoshi was overjoyed, he swam happily to the surface with Reborn following behind as his bodyguard.

When he reached the surface, it was already night time. The sky was dark with shiny little stars shining beautifully. And apparently it was full moon that day, made the night more beautiful. He enjoyed the beautiful view and the soft breeze.

Then suddenly a ship passed by. Tsuna didn't realize until someone onboard shouted something, then a blonde man came in view. Tsuna was surprised and didn't know how to react directly and just looked back at the blonde man.

He could see the man was in a casual white shirt, handsome features on his face. The blonde hair shone perfectly under the moonlight, his sky-blue colored eyes glimmered as he saw Tsuna and smiled warmly at him. Tsuna didn't realize he was blushing that time, looking at the blonde man was making his heart beating faster, but somehow it felt happy.

The man looked like he was about to say something when he was (maybe) pushed by some other people onboard and fell down carelessly. Tsuna immediately swam to the blonde's direction and actually almost stupidly dragged the human to where he had lived, the deep sea, until his bodyguard reminded him that what- or who he saved was a human and they can't breathe in water.

* * *

**Author then ordered the ship crews to go back to where they were from and prepare for the next scene.

* * *

**

Meanwhile

"What is Tsunayoshi doing? He's not back yet?" Mukuro, as a father, couldn't deny that he was very worried about his son. Even though with Reborn following him, he just couldn't feel relaxed.

Yes, the silver haired son is also with his father. They were the ones who were overly worried for Tsuna, while the girls tried to calm them down.

* * *

So Tsuna decided to swim to the nearest shore, and by the time he reached there, it was already morning. The rising sun was beautiful, and after seeing the sun rise for a while…

"Hnn.." The blonde human woke up, sleepy blue eyes. He raised his right hand to his eye and rubbed it a bit. Tsuna just looked at the human as he tried to make himself awake.

"hm… hn… mmh?" After a groan, he let out a questioning look. He looked at Tsuna, and Tsuna stared back in question too. "Yes?"

"Who are you…?" The blonde asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you. I'm Tsunayoshi.. " He introduced himself, forgetting he was in his merman form. And the blonde man actually decided that he was seeing a dream.

"Ah yes, I am Giotto! I live in Vongola over there!" Giotto pointed at the tall castle-like building, then began asking again. "Where do you live, lil' one?"

"I'm not little! I'm 16!" Tsuna replied, a bit angry to be called little one.

"R-really? Pardon me, you don't look 16 at all!" He laughed at Tsuna, who was pouting at the time.

"You say I don't look 16 at all, how old are yourself!" Tsuna asked in a demanding manner

"Me? I'm 18!" He replied.

Tsuna just looked back at Giotto wide eyed in amazement, "really? You look more mature than your age!"

"I hope you're not saying I'm old looking though" Giotto laughed back at Tsuna

"N-no I didn't say anything of the sort!" Tsuna pouted again with a faint blush on his face.

They then talked some more until they heard people coming. "Prince Giotto!"

"Uh oh" Giotto sweated, he looked back at the people that were looking for him, and told Tsuna to go .

"That was a fun talk! Let's meet again someday neh!" Giotto said waving at Tsuna with a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"u-un!" Tsuna blushed, and nodded. Then they quickly swam back to the sea.

* * *

**In the Namiyou sea**

"TSUNAYOSHIIIIII~~~~!" Mukuro, known as Tsuna's father, welcomed Tsuna back with the warmest welcome. He cried silly tears and hugged Tsuna. "Where had you gone? We were hell worried!"

Just when Tsuna was about to answer-

"TENTH!" His brother came and hugged him. "Tenth where did you go? I was worried!"

Tsuna just said "I went to see the rising sun! It was amazingly beautiful!"

And the day continued when he told them about what he saw, but he didn't mention that he met Giotto at all. He was afraid his father would get mad at him for meeting and getting friendly with a human.

After a while, he was left alone in his room. Found himself not having anything to do at the time, he suddenly thought of Giotto. He blushed at the thought of Giotto smiling at him. Tsuna slumped himself on his bed and tried to sleep when trying to get Giotto's image out of his head, but he couldn't. After struggling for a while, he was finally able to drift to his sleep.

* * *

**The Vongola Castle**

"Prince Giotto!"

"Hm?" Giotto turned at the voice that called him, and saw his servants and crews of the ship last night ran to him with worried expressions.

"Prince! We're worried!" "Welcome back prince!" "Where have you gone?" "What happened?"

"Please calm down. As you can see, I'm fine. I was saved by a brown haired boy. He was 16 he said. Then we had a fun talk on the shore and you came. I thought it was a dream, I don't actually know." The young prince of Vongola just shrugged and smiled.

"But I do hope I can meet him again if he was real! Can you see if you can find him in the city?" Giotto asked the servants.

"Of course sir! Your wishes are our commands!" The servants then dismissed themselves.

_I sure hope I can meet him again..._He thought to himself as he walked towards his room and decided to sleep.

* * *

Okay, that's it. Chapter one. To Be Continued.

Don't be harsh, I'm not a native English speaker.

**I eat reviews to live, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews! How do I actually reply to them? I'm still not used with FFn.

Also, the plot is totally changed from the original Little Mermaid. I'm now sure of it. orz

And my weak spot are Angst and serious also Tragedy stories. I cried. I am** FAIL.**

Sorry it took long, since my modem is being such a bad guy.

O yea I forgot to mention _I don't want Mukkyun having any waifu, fangirls will be sad, ME TOO, honestly._

Imaginations rule whenever you don't know what's happening around you *wink* *SHOT*

**I do not own anything, Reborn AND The Little Mermaid. What I own are the account used to post this craziness-fail-filled-fic.  
**

**Remember, errors and Sho-ai warnings, again.**

**

* * *

**

Such a peaceful morning he had woken up in. Tsuna yawned and looked outside the window blankly, then he suddenly felt like he really wanted to meet Giotto. After thinking how will he get his fathers permission to go to the surface, then maybe this wasn't a bad chance to have a family trip. Then again, his father was as busy as the king is.

Nevertheless how thin the chances were, he tried asking his father.

"Father ?"

"Yes my son?"

"Um… I want all of us go to the surface and have a trip together!"

"...Maybe that's not a bad idea!"

Tsuna, surprised with his father's reaction, gaped at him. "e-eeh…? I thought you would object!"

"Well maybe, but since I was kinda bored sitting on the throne all day doing the same work everyday, a break and vacation with my children are needed, right? And with my beloved Tsuna too, not to mention, so of course I'd love to!"

Tsuna nodded, he remembered his father was always whining about being bored and stuffs like that.

Then after agreeing, Mukuro announced to his children about the trip. Hibari refused at first, but was dragged by Dino and finally surrendered, so everyone's going.

"How the hell are we going to walk while we don't have feet, herbivore father?" Obviously, Hibari was the one asked the question.

"We're going to ask the wizard from the Varia cavern to give us some kind of potion!" Mukuro answered happily.

* * *

"Ushihihihi, welcome peasants! The prince of Varia welcomed you! Be honored!" one of the Varia wizards, known as Belphegor with his chesire-grin, appeared before them.

"I want to see the great wizard, Xanxus." Mukuro stated.

"Ushihihihi, I'm sorry but the boss is not here." Bel answered. He thought for about 5 seconds and then continued "But maybe the sharkman can help you~ Wait a second, I'll call him. SQUALLY~~"

And after a second of silence, suddenly

"VVOOOOIIIIIIII! DON'T F*CKING CALL ME THAT YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"Ushihihihi, I gotta run. Enjoy your negotiation here." Bel ended his talk and swam away as fast as possible to avoid the now-angry sharkman.

"Uh… so you're Squally?" Mukuro asked with an unsure tone in his voice.

"VOI! DON'T CALL ME THAT, I'M SQUALO NOT SQUALLY! So What do you want?" He asked directly back.

"I would like a potion that can make us humans…" He paused. " temporary."

"Okay, wait here."

Squalo went into the cave and some noises were heard inside. Then Squalo came out, messy, with 11 bottles of potions.

"How much is it?" The pineapple haired merman took out his wallet (out of nowhere)

"Just take it away. I'll ask the boss later." He answered lazily and swam back to the cave.

The group stared at each other in silence, until Ryohei broke the silence "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S SWIM TO THE SURFACE! THIS WILL BE EXTREME!" He swam in extreme speed as he shouted in his extreme voice. The others followed him suit.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Giotto asked the people he had sent to look for Tsuna

"No, we haven't. We deeply apologize, your highness."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it really was just a dream…? But then who was the one who saved me if it WAS a dream?" He sighed and looked outside from the window. Then suddenly he decided to go for a walk.

He headed into his room, changing into the same white shirt he was wearing when he met Tsuna, hoping he will see him again. He put on the white shirt and a pair of black trousers, a pair of black boots, and went outside the castle.

As he strode outside the castle and began walking around the town, he did not realize a shadow was following behind him…

* * *

Tsuna and his family were in their human forms and were walking around the town, enjoying the sight of many people passing by the crowded street.

Not a person named Hibari though. He frowned, he hated the crowd. It was noisy. It irritated him. He would've killed-err, bitten them to death if he wasn't stopped by a certain blonde-haired brother of his, dragging him here and there every now and then.

Then a certain father acted like a 5-year-old kid, amused with everything he just saw.

Another certain silver-haired son, as annoyed as he was with his father's attitude and another grinning idiot beside him, he's still happy to accompany his cute little brother.

Then again, the main reason Tsuna wanted to go here was to be able to meet with Giotto again. He looked around and tried to ask the people around.

**"L-LOOK AT THIS THING! IT LOOKS LIKE MY HAIR, DOESN'T IT? LOOK, IT ALSO RESEMBLES CHROME!"** The childish father just shouted while his right hand holding a pineapple and left hand pointing on it.

"WOOW! FATHER YOU ARE AMAZING!" Kyoko and Haru stared at the pineapple.

"E-eh? Y-yes, but what is that thing actually?" Chrome asked.

"You don't know, missy?" The shopkeeper replied to her. "This is called a pineapple! How did you manage to make your hair resemble this fruit when you don't even know this fruit, huh?" She was amused with the two's hairstyle. Honestly, who doesn't?

Chrome blushed, thinking she is funny and stared back at her father, just to find him looking at the mirror and looked like he was comparing himself with a puny pineapple. "Kufufu. Am I not more handsome than this little pineeibe—what was that again?" upon hearing the line, she sweatdropped.

"LOOK AT THIS! THIS THING HAS HORNS LIKE MINE! GYAHAHAHA!" Lambo shouted from another direction. Apparently having fun with his new friend, which was a cow on the side of the road. Lambo hanged around it's right horn and the cow just let him play with it.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BROTHER!" Gokudera snapped at him and stormed to Lambo's direction and tried to pull him from the cow, earning an annoyed shake from the cow.

"See Goku-nii, she just likes me!" Lambo stated happily.

"Getting excited just because of a…" He thought for a second, he didn't know what this thing is. He paused, sweating. Lambo laughed at his response.

"Ugyahahaha! You don't even know what she is! She is a…" Lambo also paused, he stared at the cow, the cow stared back and let out a 'moo' for him. Lambo continued "**She is a MOO!**"

"OOH! YOU ARE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH THIS MOO-THING! I underestimated you" Gokudera looked at Lambo admiringly, when a person entered their conversation.

"This is a cow, boys"

He chuckled, Gokudera and Lambo stared for a while, then let out a surprised scream which led their siblings –save for Dino and Hibari, the tattooed teen was too busy to keep the younger company so that he won't go rampage in the crowds— rushing there upon hearing their voice with another father carrying 2 bags full of pineapples.

"I-I'm sorry I surprised you! I- I didn't mean to." He apologized and bowed to them

"…Giotto…?" Tsuna poked his head out.

"…Tsunayoshi…?"

That person was the blonde prince Tsuna saved that day, he was Giotto.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi! I-I've wanted to meet you so much!"

"Gi-Giotto? Is that you?" Tsuna looked at disbelief. The person whom he wanted to meet so much appeared in front of him.

Giotto really had wanted to hug Tsuna right away, but the people around him just didn't look very friendly when he was about to do so.

"Who are you?" Mukuro asked in a threatening voice, pointing with his newly-gotten pineapple.

"What do you want to do with tenth?" Gokudera had the same expression, pointing at Giotto with Lambo, which the younger just whined.

"U-uhm father, Gokudera, this is my—"

"Your what!" Mukuro interrupted before Tsuna could finish his sentence. And once again before our poor little Tsuna can continue, another interruption.

"Oooh, I see the prince is pretty bold, to go out from the castle without bodyguards"

Startled by the sudden interruption, they all looked at the direction where the voice came from, the rooftop of the author's home(?). A white haired man with a mark below his left eye and creepy wide smile, chuckled at their startled look.

"Now now, I have no business with none other than that blonde prince." The man stepped down and kicked Giotto while he let his guard down. He then carried the now unconscious prince.

A certain pineapple head, assuming nobody may steal his son's belonging (he thought so since his son just said MY, but didn't notice his son's sentence was not finished), threw a pineapple at the white haired man. "What are you going to do with my son's belonging?"

Tsuna gave an "EEEEH!" to his father with his startled look and a faint blush on his face.

And somehow, the pineapple hit the white haired man's head, accurately.

"Ouch! Who threw the pineapple!" He turned back, and suddenly saw a pineapple beauty(?) in sight, who was glaring at him.

"Ah, what a beauty~!"

"What the-" Responses too late, he kicked Mukuro and carried him along with Giotto.

"F-father! What are you going to do with father!" The children asked in panic.

"…make him my bride…?" the man replied.

"_Did the pineapple thrown to his head made him can't think straight…?"_ sweatdrops all around.

"In any case, I'll be going for now. Or our author might get mad at me for staying for too long and she will have to type much longer."

* * *

_**SLAP**_

"**Play your role properly without mentioning me, idiot."

* * *

**

"In any case, I'll be going for now. I have got what I want and I'm leaving." And with that said, he left.

"W-wait—" they weren't able to chase him since he was jumping.

After a while, frustrated shouts were heard.

"WHITE HERBIVORE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY FATHER!"

"IT'S A WHITE HAIRED PERVERT! EVERYBODY HIDE! HIBARI LET'S RESCUE FATHER BEFORE HE GOT—"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME, I'LL JUST BITE HIM TO—ARRGGH HE ESCAPED!"

_**Silence for a while…**_

The siblings just waited for the just-now-shouting teens to appear and just as they predicted, the owners of the shouts before appeared before them.

"What the hell is that white herbivore doing to our father? He's carrying him!" Dino panicked, with Hibari and his dark aura surrounding him.

"The word 'herbivore' is mine, herbivore" Hibari glared at Dino

"Well sorry. I copied your WHITE HERBIVORE from what you said before." Dino grinned, earning a 'hn' in response.

"I believe his name is Byakuran."

"Re-reborn!"

"Ciaossu~"

"How do you know his name is- wait, why are you here and how did you get here!" Tsuna was of course the one to ask the questions.

"All I need to do is ask the Varia wizard to give me the potion. How cruel of you to leave me out of this… Well, that was what I wanted to say when I meet you, but the situation is urgent now."

"How so?"

"Without Mukuro, what is going to happen to the Namiyou sea? The great ruler of the Namiyou sea is now unconscious. His illusions to protect the Namiyou sea is going to fade, now do you realize what is going to happen, idiots?" Reborn stated as he kicked Tsuna.

"And Byakuran is the king of neighboring country, Millefiore, who wants to take over the Vongola kingdom. That's why he kidnapped Giotto."

"Wow, then his country is full of flowers?" The grinning idiot asked.

"What are you talking about, idiot? Are you even listening to the story!" Gokudera threatened

"I mean, Million Flowers right? That must be wonderful, I think?" He replied innocently.

"**THAT'S EXTREME!" **

Facepalms rules when you can't express epic FAILs.

* * *

**I ate the previous reviews and is waiting to be fed more *bows***

**Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you more for reviewing *bows again***


	3. Chapter 3

I ate the reviews with ketchup! Thank you very much!

I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the late update, folks. I was too addicted with my new pen tablet orz

I'm planning to make a doujinshi of this fic… maybe. Encouragements please?

A little(?) 10069. Some people just don't like this pair, I know. So I warn you. Don't worry it's just going to be crack.

_**If I do own them, I would've made the Primo's Family Character Song album by the Primo gang's first debut in the anime.

* * *

**_

**Millefiore Dungeon**

"oya oya, it looks like we're in trouble"

"We ARE in trouble, pineapple-head sir. I-WE need to get out of here!"

After they were captured, they were placed in two different cells next to each other, so they could communicate with each other.

"Well I'm bored! Just when I thought I was free from my duty and boredom!" Mukuro sighed and frowned slightly

"…come to think of it, who is Tsunayoshi to you?" Giotto started their conversation.

"Me? I'm his father!"  
"WHAT! You… don't resemble each other at all!"

"Are you calling me a fake, kid?"

"I'm 18 and I'm no kid. I- I mean you look like a… *cough* pineapple"

"Oh the awesome fruit! Where did the white thing hide my bag of pineapples!"

"…"

Mukuro sighed again. "I should've brought my trident out here" He murmured.

"uuh… Well, since you are his father then… will you allow him to marry me?"

At this, you can imagine a huge thunder background at Mukuro's back.

"WHAT! ABSOLUTELY NO! I just can't let my Tsunayoshi marry a kid who can be captured this easily!"

"Well! Look who's talking! You're his father and you are captured along with me too!"

"…"

"…"

"This is pointless. We shouldn't waste our oxygen here." Mukuro sighed, for the third time.

This time Giotto sighed too. "…agreed. Just think how we can get outta here"

* * *

"We must rescue father! He didn't bring his trident with him!" Chrome panicked.

"Chrome, calm down" Kyoko comforted

"Yeah, if you don't calm down, we can't arrange plans to rescue father!" Haru added

"U-un…"Chrome nodded, inhaled and exhaled, then managed to calm herself.

"Well, we'll have to tell the King here about his son being kidnapped first. So we're going to the Vongola castle." Reborn stated

The others just looked at him, and nodded. Reborn smiled, and led them to the direction.

"Do you even know who the king is, Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"King Daemon, not demon."

"WHAT! DEMON! EXTREME!"

"I thought I told you it's Daemon, not demon, you moron."

"Ahaha! Is that another fun guy?"

"Be serious when your (herbivore) father is kidnapped, idiots." Gokudera and Hibari threatened Yamamoto who was grinning like an idiot. Well, he IS an idiot.

"Isn't that supposed to be FATHERnapped?" Another blonde grinning idiot joined in

"I wonder, does that word even have any meaning at all?" Yamamoto added

Hibari and Gokudera couldn't choose whether to be angry or to laugh. If it wasn't for their pride, they would have laughed until they cry, but no. Just before the angry duo slam the other two, Reborn entered the conversation

"We are to save your father. Keep your energy to the maximum and don't joke around please."

They glared at the laughing teens, and decided to just ignore them.

Without them noticing, Chrome actually listened to the conversation and added for herself.

_I would've said __PINAPPED __though…_

She held her laugh and just walk alongside her siblings.

* * *

**Now if you just add an E after the third from left and an L before the second from right… *smiles*

* * *

**

**The Vongola Castle**

"WHAT! MY SON IS KIDNAPPED!"

"Apparently is what the people in front of the castle gate said."  
"Let them in!"

"Yes sir."

And enter our heroes.

"We are sorry to disturb your fine afternoon, but what we said is true. Your son has been kidnapped by Byakuran, the king of Millefiore." Reborn said politely to the king who really looked like Tsuna's father.

Save for his eyes and his bangs.

King Daemon sighed long and just shook his head. "I thought I always tell him to be careful." He frowned.

"We are willing to help you rescue him, as we are trying to help these kids' father."

"That boy just won't listen" Daemon sighed heavily, a hand on head. "I must help you rescue my son, but how are you going to do this?"

They all paused for a while, then Tsuna thought up of something.

"Reborn, do you bring father's trident?"

"Yes, I do. He left it carelessly. He should've brought this with him."

"Chrome, if I'm not mistaken, you've been taught by father about how to make simple illusions, right?"

"E-eh? Y-yes but… what for?"

"I got a perfect plan"

* * *

**Millefiore Castle**

"Your highness, they're being noisy in the dungeon."

"What? What are they doing?" Byakuran asked as he played with marshmallows in his hand.

"They were… arguing."

"About what?"

"Pineapples, brides, and something about son."

* * *

_**-dungeon-**_

"_IS PINEAPPLE THE ONLY THING IN YOUR HEAD EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE THE FATHER OF SO MANY CHILDREN!" Giotto shouted_

"_WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE KIDNAPPED AND PROBABLY NOBODY HAS CONTACTED ANY OF YOUR PEOPLE!" Mukuro countered_

"_AT LEAST SEE TSUNAYOSHI, YOUR SON! HIS ATTITUDE IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOURS!"_

"_WELL OF COURSE! I WAS THE ONE WHO RAISED HIM UNTIL NOW, BRAT! AND THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU MARRY MY CUTE LITTLE SON!"_

" _I BET YOU'VE HAD COUNTLESS FIANCEES YOU'VE PROPOSED AND NONE ACCEPTED BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH ATTITUDE, BRAT!"_

"_LOOK WHO'S TALKING! A CHILDISH FATHER WHO CAN'T EVEN BE COMPARED BY HIS ANGELIC SON!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

"_I JUST SAID WHAT I SAID!"_

"Very energetic, I see." Byakuran entered their conversation—err, argument.

"_**SHUT UP WHITE (MARSHMALLOW) MONSTER!"**_ Both shouted in unison and back to their own argument.

"Wha—" Byakuran was speechless, maybe this was the first time people had yelled and ignored him at the same time. Well, that was such a huge shock.

He pouted and suddenly unlocked Mukuro's cell and dragged him out.

"W-what—where are you dragging me to!"

"Let's have a chat?" The Millefiore king said happily as he dragged Mukuro out of the dungeon with him.

Giotto stared in disbelief as they left him. "…are you kidding…?"

* * *

"**No." I appeared in front of Giotto with a dramatically serious expression and readers hit me with cans and stones.

* * *

**

As Byakuran stepped into the dining room, the maids and servants bowed to him.

"Serve him with well, he's my guest" Byakuran smiled at them.

"_wasn't I supposed to be a hostage?" _Mukuro thought, confused.

He sat down on the chair a maid pulled for him, suddenly the maid whispered to him. "father, glad you're safe. We're here to rescue you, don't worry."

He turned to the maid but the maid walked away hastily, then he noticed some of the servants and maids also smiled at him. He smirked, but was cut by a two words from Byakuran.

"You're pretty"

Mukuro choked on his food, the servants and maids—who were looking at Mukuro before, stiffened a bit, then continued to act as natural as they could.

Before they enter the Millefiore castle, they should've known. Byakuran was insane, and it was normal.

* * *

_**-back at the dungeon-**_

The guards were standing in front of the door securely. The dungeon was quiet again, after Mukuro was dragged by Byakuran.

"are you ready?"

"yes. Over there?"

"Aye sir!"

"Count of three, got it?"

"1…2…"

"3…"

"Hey there idiots! I am the pineapple ghost—"

Apparently our heroes disguised theirselves as ghosts. Who knows but how come?

They found their father's bags of pineapples. And how did they disguise?

Simple.

**put the plastic bag and the pineapple on your head, don't forget to hold pineapples in your hands in case you need them as weapons. Then you need some people to hold flashlights for you. They say ****"fear the man with pineapple haircut and a flashlight"**

"…Tsunayoshi?" Giotto could see Tsuna, but said boy and other two were too concentrated to distract the guards.

"BOOOOOO! FEAR US THE PINEAPPLE GHOSTS~" The short ghost appeared in front of the guards, with another two following.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe we are really becoming a pineapple ghost!"

"PINEAPPLES EXTREME ATTACK! I AM AN EXTREME GHOST!"

"G-go away or-…"

"OR YOU'LL BECOME A PINEAPPLE (FOR THE EXTREME)"

"WHAT! R-RUUUN!"

Just when the guards was about to step through the exit, a TRUE pineapple ghost stopped them from escaping.

"PI-PINEAPPLE LORD!"

"FEAR THE MAN (ghost) WITH PINEAPPLE HAIRCUT AND FLASHLIGHT!"

* * *

**SMACK**

"**Don't steal my line!"**

"**My bad."

* * *

**

The guards were about to faint if it weren't for the painful strikes they got from a certain biting carnivore and another violent baby.

Daemon tied up the guards and Tsuna quickly took the dungeon keys.

"Giotto!" Tsuna rushed to Giotto's cell."We'll get you out of here! Just wait for a second!"

Tsuna tried the keys in his hands and managed to find the right key to free Giotto.

"what is that outfit? Are you having a costume party?"

"I-I'll explain this later! Your father is here too!" Tsuna replied while blushing.

Giotto hugged the little brunette and thanked him, making the cute boy blush even more.

Then again, they also say happiness only lasts a moment. Giotto's happiness was disturbed by his father.

"Hello there, idiot son. How dare you make me come here just to rescue you."

Giotto gulped at the sight of the pineapple haired man, "D-dad…!"

"How many times have I told you to be careful, huh? You need me to throw you off the cliff nearby huh? Huh?"

"I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry so please don't throw me off the cliff—"

"wait—what's that sound?" Tsuna suddenly asked. And when they tried to comprehend what Tsuna was saying, they all heard a sudden loud crash.

"D-did something happen to the other party!" Gokudera panicked.

" Calm down, there shouldn't be any problems yet since there aren't guards running down here." Yamamoto replied calmly.

"And you said 'yet'. So, we might as well take our leave as fast as possible. We wouldn't want to get caught here, would you?" Reborn added.

"THEN LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted extremely with his extreme volume, which strangely didn't affect anything around them, not even a guard running down there to find out who was shouting. **Well what? Since I, the author, told them to. They obey me.**

They all nodded and ran upstairs, leaving the dungeon with the beaten—errrr, bitten guards.

Oh yeah, FYI, the one holding the flashlights was Gokudera. Dynamites resemble candles and candles light rooms, just like flashlights. Black out happens here often so I got a ton.

Also, I actually had wanted to make Lambo the one holding the flashlights, but no. I figure out the next chapter will be more extreme with him in the other party.

* * *

**Please review as you see fit**

**I am waiting for my meal *bows***

**And I need my meal as inspiration and encouragement for next chapter**

**Or I wont be able to update orz**

**Thank you for reading**

**Just review, don't worry, **

**I eat reviews but not reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mmkay sorry for the real late update, readers. The Exam is exactly today. Can anybody teach me accountancy?**

The reviews were delicious, love you guys!

_**I do wish I have the seke-s in KHR. But it's fate I'm not the owner. LOL

* * *

**_

Seriously, what the hell had happened upstairs? Well this chapter is to answer your questions, folks! Shall we go on to the flashback till the CRASH happened?

_Flashback_

This was after one of the rescue party told their father about their arrival to save him and they still hadn't got the signal from the other party. They were supposed to wait until someone from the other party gave them some sort of signal then they'll hand the trident to their father while the other party would have to distract king Byakuran.

But the plan didn't go as expected. Things were smooth just until Chrome curiously sipped the wine Byakuran told her to bring (remember she's in disguise). She went to the kitchen and took the bottle at first, then poured it into two glasses. The smell was kind of unique, she told herself. Then after making sure nobody was around, she tried it.

There, she took out the trident and **you all should know of what the environment can be if a drunken mistress is there. No worries, no victims though. I made sure.(?)

* * *

**

_Back to at time_

So when they arrived, they were welcomed with a big BIG wave drunken-Chrome created. _VOILA,_ upon contact with water, their tails were back. The maids and servants that were illusions changed back to the merpeople.

"CHROME!" Mukuro ran to the rampaging daughter but Byakuran stopped him

"She's drunk" The white haired man spoke calmly, which earned a confused look from the merpeople.

"You need me to explain what is drunk?"

* * *

"**Uh no, seriously Byakuran, I just want you to explain how you were able to be in water and speak normally…? And why are you not surprised that they are merpeople?"**

"**You said imaginations are all that matters."**

"**I did say it but—as an author, I'm curious too."**

"**It's because I'm a magical being"**

"… **don't believe you."**

"**Suit yourself."

* * *

**

The merpeople stared at each other, blinked once, and then nodded at Byakuran.

"So drunk is basically where you drank some drink called wine and you lose yourself" Byakuran explained carefreely

"Then that 'wine' is really dangerous then? Why did you keep it in your castle!" Mukuro yelled at him, and Byakuran's answer was "Because it is not totally bad!"

"Father, stop arguing! We need to stop Chrome or else this entire kingdom will be engulfed in water!" Tsuna stopped his father and Byakuran from arguing nonsense as Byakuran's country was indeed drowning little by little.

"Oh my, but I cannot swim to stop that girl" the Marshmallow maniac exclaimed

* * *

**You can't swim but you can breathe in water? Now I'm really curious—no, suspicious.

* * *

**

"Do you know any way to cure that 'drunk' thing?" Tsuna asked in a panic

"The marshmallow is in the same room that girl entered before."

…_Marshmallow?_

"Yes, the marshmallow. Pineapple flavored, I believe? It can cure your daughter, Mukuro"

"Don't call me so casually it's disgusting." Mukuro snapped, "Then let's go get it! Kyoko! Do you know which room did Chrome enter just now?"

Kyoko and Haru nodded and directed them to follow. They swam towards a room where bottles of wine were flying and swimming (?) and floating all over.

Then their eyes caught a yellow-white pack floating around too and yep, they found the Holy Pineapple Marshmallow that is believed to be able to cure the Drunken Mistress.

"Now just how can she eat this cure?" Mukuro stared at the pack.

"Err, pineapple-head sir? I mean, are you trying not to drool but failed?" Giotto stated as the children only stared at him.

* * *

"**Hey wait-GIOTTO! You're underwater too!"**

"**Hey no spoiler! You'll know later, or not."**

**"..."**

**

* * *

**

"Eh-WHAT? Of course not!" He wiped his mouth, blushy blush.

Just when they were about to think how to let Chrome eat the marshmallow, here came the said pineapple-haired girl.

"I heard there are pineapples?" She asked steadily- un-Chrome-like.

"..." Silence for a while. "Speak of the devil..." Tsuna started.

"Well yes HERE YOU GO! XO" They went for an ALL-OUT-ATTACK (©Persona) with a piece of marshmallow in their hands.

* * *

**Include XO as the emoticon. Kinda funny. I think.

* * *

**

One two three and Chrome fainted as she munched the marshmallow and swallowed it. The water suddenly faded and their tails changed back to feet. Only one problem, Tsuna didn't realize he had swum outside the castle window. The others actually landed safely except him. Poor Tsuna, it's just the trial of love.(?)

"Wha—"

"TSUNA!" Giotto jumped from the window, right hand reaching for the falling boy.

"GIOTTO!" Tsuna shouted, followed by Spade and the others.

"Giotto! Giotto!" Giotto's hands reached Tsuna pulled him into a hug, to protect Tsuna from getting hurt when they reach the ground.

"GIOTTO!" "TSUNA!" both fathers shouted in unison and just when their sons almost hit the ground, an enormous marshmallow appeared below them and made the two land with a BOING instead of a BANG.

"You both should be more careful, I don't want my Mukuro to be sad"

Byakuran stepped in the scene. "I don't want the Vongola Kingdom anymore. I want my Mukuro!" He whined, like a child. They all stared at him. Disbelief.

"Is he REALLY a king?" Mukuro asked himself, and found that the king of Vongola was also asking the same thing to himself.

"Wait, the water disappeared then—the water was just an illusion!"

"Yep. I'm a magician too that's why it didn't affect me. Spade is one to, are you not?" Byakuran turned to Daemon, who simply nodded.

"Then I'm going back to the castle, if you don't have anymore bad intentions. Giotto, we're going home!"

Alas, Giotto and Tsuna are in their own little world. Oh romantic times.

Byakuran silenced Mukuro and Spade before he interfered "Let them be for a while"

…

* * *

"Tsuna, are you alright?"

"Um… yeah… Giotto, are you…?"

"No worries" Giotto smiled brightly and gently patted Tsuna's head in which the smaller boy blushed and hid his face in Giotto's shirt.

"Tsuna…you know?"

"hm…?"

"I…love you."

Tsuna looked up, eyes widen, blushed deeply red. "I—I…"

The prince lifted the younger's chin and continued, "will you marry me?"

Tsuna, confused yet happy with the sudden proposal, could only nod nervously and let Giotto pull him into a kiss.

* * *

…

"You have to give up, Mukuro" Byakuran smiled at Mukuro as he slid his hand around Mukuro's waist which sent shiver to his spine. "D-don't touch me—HIII"

Mukuro, the ruler of the Namiyou sea. His weakness was finally found. Though it remained a secret to outsiders and commoners. Yes, his weakness was_** BYAKURAN**_ himself.

* * *

**It ish underlined, bold, and italic. *slapped*

* * *

**

Thus, the tale ended. The prince and the merboy got married. Both fathers cried in happiness, which Spade stated "My son has finally become an adult" where he just finished the statement, Giotto tripped on the staircase and fell disgracefully. Mukuro's whereabouts were uncertain in the party hall, since he was avoiding Byakuran, who was persistently looking for him and shouting "Mukuro! Marry me!" every now and then. And if Byakuran found him, he would throw pineapples at him and run as fast as possible. He would pick up more pineapples for defenses, and muttered like "Pineapples are my savior" occasionally.

Okay, back to topic.

The prince and the merboy got married. The merpeople bid farewell to the humans and went back to sea (Mukuro unwillingly leaving his son in a human's care, was dragged back too though). Mukuro pointed reborn to be Tsuna's bodyguard, which he approved with a smirk.

The illusion that protected the Namiyou sea was restored once Mukuro was back. The Millefiore kingdom befriended the Vongola, with the reason "Because you are Mukuro's son, Tsunayoshi", which made every people wonder if he REALLY was a king.

Then the merpeople would visit them frequently, and Reborn would spit almost every secret moment which the couple shared themselves where Tsuna blushed furiously and told Reborn to stop and Giotto laughing it over.

"_Giotto…"_

"_Tsuna…I love you."

* * *

_

**IJOU DESU**

**This was typed in hurry so I don't think it's very good orz**

**Just tell me so and I'll redo it after my exams are done. About next week though.**

**And also I'm going to make a special omake chapter, like yon-komas or sort.**

**Wish me luck for my exams! I promise I'll bring more and more randomness for you!**

**I'm waiting to be fed =)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing so far**

**This chapter is really FULL of randomness. orz**

**Also, I think I really fail at fluff *cry***

**Can anybody teach me? *puppy eyes*  
**


	5. Extra

**After exams and deadlines, the Queen of Retards Magi is back.**

**Finally I'm able to type this, may you love it!

* * *

**

_**For every reader of all ages, don't blame me for not owning Reborn!**_**-(no one will, actually, for a fail writer like this.)

* * *

**

**So, shall we start?

* * *

**

**Pineapples** **and Watermelon (Daemon and Alaude)**

Walking around the castle in free time wasn't helping. Alaude, his wife, went hunting, or so he was told.

It was then the bell rang did he realize that day was Mukuro's routine visiting-his-beloved-son-day.

-Daemon's POV-

I welcomed them into my castle which most of them greeted and thanked me properly. MOST doesn't mean all, does it?

Giotto and Tsuna welcomed them as well and soon they walked in. Then I realized one of Mukuro's daughter, Chrome was holding his father's hand, smiling when her other hand carrying a pineapple.

Mukuro smiled at his daughter too. (Daemon's vision : with pink and blinking pentagonal background, shoujo comics effects. Nyone? *SHOT*)

This was when I really realized how their family was really close to each other and so warm, rather than my one and only son…

_-later when Alaude came home-_

"ALAUDEEE~~! I WANT A DAUGHTER TOO!" I whined at my wife right when he stepped in.

"Wh—what!"

I hugged him tight as if a child would hug his favorite teddy bear. I whispered in his ears "I'm telling you I want a daughter—or not… As long as you're always here for me." He shuddered. Have I ever tell you how much I love Alaude?

"Wh-what the hell are you—MMPPHH!"

* * *

***PLEASE WAIT FOR A MOMENT—Magi is pressing the forward button! This is a T-rated fic and not M-rated*

* * *

**

**Brotherly Love (Dino and Hibari)**

(Tsuna's POV)

Even though Brother Hibari claimed he hated Brother Dino, said person always laughed it off. This was normal.

But recently, they were seen together much more often than before I and Giotto got married. It kinda bothered me but I guess it was just my feelings.

But when one night I walked around going to the toilet (a castle is just BIG!), I heard some noises from some room-I-didn't-bother-to-remember I passed by.

I peeked inside a little but saw nothing. Though the voices became clearer- which I blushed when I found out they were moans, and they were Brother Hibari's voice covering Brother Dino's low groans.

I ran away and convinced myself that wasn't true!

The next morning, nobody realized since they don't really bother—but I realized, Brother Hibari was limping and was trying hard to hide it while Brother Dino was trying to help him but got a fist instead.

Great. I found out a secret that wasn't supposed to be found out by anybody.

"Dino! You really like being around Hibari, don't you?" Giotto by my side, asked straight without hestitation. Seemed like he noticed something, but not something I discovered last night.

"Yeah! Since I love Kyou—UGH" Hibari elbowed Dino's stomach and added. "We're brothers and it's perfectly NORMAL to be with each other." He walked away dragging Brother Dino as he strode out of the room we were in.

I didn't know, was something wrong with my eyes or what, but I was sure I noticed the bright blush on Brother Hibari's face.

* * *

**It's still Pineapple Marshmallow Nevertheless(Byakuran and Mukuro)**

(Byakuran's POV)

One day, I was walking in the town. If I was not mistaken, that was the day Mukuro my (maybe one-sided) love would be here to visit his son, Tsunayoshi.

Personally, I do think Tsunayoshi is cute, but for me, Mukuro is still the cutest.

((Magi : stop that—don't say anymore or I'm vomiting for what I'm typing! I have zero talent for fluff!))

Yep, I just passed by the grocery when the shopkeeper asked me. "Good afternoon! What would you like for today? We've got fresh pineapples imported from –insert some random place –!"

I smiled at the lady and she smiled back at me. "Ah yes, 2 of them please."

That was when Mukuro passed by, saw me, and tried to sneak away. I wouldn't be me if I didn't realize my love was passing by, would I?

I immediately paid for the pineapples and carried them as I chased Mukuro.

"MUKURO MY LOVE MY FUTURE WIFE!"

"D-DON'T CHASE ME YOU IDIOT PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Mukuro shouted and looked for random things to throw at me.

Somehow I managed to catch up with him and had him cornered in front of a counter of a random sweets shop.

"Mukuro~ Just give it up~" I smiled as he grimaced and glared at me, then he as if he found something, he swiftly took and paid for it.

"Lo-lo—look here! It's… a pack of MARSHMALLOWS! I'LL GIVE YOU THIS IF YOU LET ME GO!" Mukuro tried to lure me as if I'm a little kid. But strangely, I gave him an "OKAY"

Then, he ran away. Looked like he didn't realize it but, I had been keeping that pack of marshmallows until now. And, another thing that probably didn't catch his attention too is… that pack of marshmallows, was PINEAPPLE FLAVORED MARSHMALLOWS with Lemon Brand. You're so bold, Mukuro kun~!

* * *

**-(maybe) To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**Thee was trying hard to write as yaoi-ish as possible... errrh well if I'm continuing this, then the G27 omake is up!**

**Me ish waiting to be fed...**

**Or I'll starve to death, even though I can't really write a good fic,**

**I eat reviews to survive too.**

**Don't worry, I don't bite like Kyouya does.  
**


End file.
